Darklox (Deadlox's Twin Brother)
Darklox is Deadlox's younger twin brother, he is also Enderlox's younger brother. Story Darklox was found by Sky's twin after he was attacked by Enderlox. He said that he wanted to find Deadlox, however later on he said that he didn't wanted to find him anymore since Endersky was one of the only people that understood him. Darklox was reunited with Deadlox after Sky told him about Darklox. Darklox said that he didn't want to be with him again because he thought that Deadlox has forgotten about him, but to his surprise, he didn't. Darklox has said that if he cares about a certain person from his past, he'll unleash his true dark powers and go out of control. The person that he's talking about is Enderlox. Before Enderlox was a Enderdragon hybrid, Darklox was always by his side. He also felt like Enderlox was the only person that cared about him, other than Deadlox. It's because Darklox knew that he wasn't normal ever since Enderlox told him about his powers that he'll have one day. When Enderlox died, Darklox was watching him in the dark. Since Darklox cared about Enderlox, his soul was inside of him. Later on, Darklox started to act differently. He found out that Enderlox's soul was inside of him and when his soul was released, Darklox was happy, until Enderlox told him to leave so he doesn't end up harming him. Darklox decided to try to forget about Enderlox and he succeeded. He never wanted to remember that day. Dark/Lunar Form Darklox can transform like most of the twins, he calls his transformation his Dark Form and his brother, Deadlox calls it Lunar Form. It's also his primary form. Original Appearance Darklox was originally a side character for a story of two other characters named Demonlox and Demonsky Like his new design (his normal form) he has a red eye and a purple eye. His purple eye is covered by his bangs. Alternate Storyline: Sacrifice for Dy Darklox's alternate storyline is called Sacrifice for Dy which is about Darklox's sacrifice and changing the past, so his older brother, Dy A.K.A Enderlox stays alive. Darklox gets a chance to go back in time and try his best to save Dy, so Enderlox doesn't exist and no one will suffer or get killed. Darklox sees Dy and smiles seeing the true Dy. Not the corrupted, resurrected Enderlox. Darklox runs in front of Dy in order to save him and Dy is surprised seeing the older version of Darklox protect him. (Dy/Enderlox died when Darklox was six or seven years old.) Darklox fell to the ground, he started to bleed, but he smiled knowing he saved his older brother. Dy stared in shock at Darklox, then he looked at the one dark part of the cave with the hiding, younger Darklox. The younger Darklox walked out of the darkness with tears in his eyes. He looked at Dy and then he looked at his older self. The younger Darklox fell to the ground as well. Dy stared at both Darkloxes. "Darklox! Your older self protected me... But... You... You should live! You're too young to die!" Dy said sadly. "Dy, if you knew about what happens in the future... You would understand me if you knew!" Darklox told Dy. The younger Darklox stared at his older self. "Will I die too?" The younger version of Darklox asked. "Yes... You'll never be resurrected, you'll stay dead. I sacrificed myself for Dy..." Darklox told his younger self. "Darklox... You didn't need to do that!" Dy said. "You would've been resurrected as Enderlox... You would've wanted to make everyone suffer and want everyone to die." Darklox told Dy. "Oh..." Dy said. Dy noticed that both of the Darkloxes' eyes were slightly closing. Then someone else came to see what was happening. "Ty?!" Dy said. Ty (Deadlox) didn't say anything, he just stared at Darklox. Both of the Darkloxes eyes were closing even more. "Zy!" Dy said. "You always called me Darklox... Why don't you call Ty, Deadlox?" Darklox said. "I'll do that..." Dy said. Deadlox still didn't say anything, until... "You." Deadlox said. "What?" Dy asked. "You killed Darklox." Deadlox said. "You saw that I didn't try to kill him!" Dy said. "Oh... Yeah... Right." Deadlox said. "Well... It looks like Darklox will never stay alive... But, I would've killed him first..." Dy said. "What?!" Deadlox asked. Dy showed Deadlox the memory that Darklox has when he was attacked by Enderlox. "That's why I wanted to save you, Dy." Darklox said. Both of the Darkloxes eyes were almost completely closed. "Darklox! I don't want you to die and I don't think that Deadlox wants you to die either!" Dy said. "I can't do anything about it..." Darklox said. "Dy... I want to see you again one day..." The younger version of Darklox said. "I'm sorry... Darklox." Dy said. "It's time... Goodbye... Enderlox." Darklox said. Both of the Darkloxes finally closed their eyes. Dy started to cry a little bit. "Dy... You really miss Darklox... But, I'm still alive!" Deadlox said. "Yes, I know that... But, Darklox was always by my side. I liked both of you the same way, but now you're the one I like the most since your twin brother died. I couldn't pick a favorite..." Dy told Deadlox. Years later when all of the twins were reawakened, this happened. "Hey, don't you have a twin? I would've thought that you did have one." Sky said to Deadlox. "He died! Okay? He was killed!" Deadlox said. "Well, maybe, Enderlox should've died. Also, why does Dy call himself Enderlox?" Sky asked. "Before Darklox died, he called Dy, Enderlox, so, he wanted to remember him with that name." Deadlox told Sky. "Then, how did Darklox die?" Sky asked. "I don't like talking about it, also it's a long story." Deadlox said. Sacrificed for Another The lyrics for Self-Inflicted Achromatic by Nekobolo, but changed into a Darklox version that shows the story and his feelings in his alternate storyline. I wanna make a sacrifice for you I wanna make a death wish for you If I can do that, then I can always do so But, is it really something that I want to do? A dream that is a illusion If I can't truly save you, then I rather die anyways Just the presence of someone like me Isn't the same without you by my side Nobody even feels the same way But, it'd be nice if there was no Enderlox in your place Just the disappearance of someone like me Would make billions of Minecrafters feel at ease If no one had a grudge against you I would still try to be by your side Tomorrow too, I'll still be thinking about this If only I could've been the one in your place Now as I make a wish soon become reality Should I really choose this path? This is my last chance to change the future But, now I'll never be remembered by my friends At the place where you died I ran and jumped in front of you With your shocked face I can't regain what I lost right now In the end, everyone will die one day This should've never happened to me just for you At this last moment of consciousness, I'll never forget the faces of Deadlox and "Enderlox" Just because I existed in that time Why do I hear the final sounds of the remains of Enderlox? Because of the true smiling face of Dy Even when it's sad and makes me want to regret my decision I wish that this didn't happen I wish that there was no reason for me to die At the place where I died Nothing can change the past now There isn't another Darklox Please don't forget my sacrifice for you Trivia *Darklox wasn't originally Chikoflame's Deadlox O.C for KTS Project, he was a side character for the story of two other O.C's named Demonlox and Demonsky. *Darklox might be related to Tsukilox, Demonlox and Demonsky because of his original story. *Darklox's true name is Zy. *Darklox is related to Deadlox and Enderlox because of the original story of Enderlox made by the person who originally created him. However, Darklox was created by Chikoflame, not HerobrineisMine (Enderlox's real creator) So he wasn't in the story that was about Enderlox. *Darklox's body was used as the vessel for Enderlox's soul. *Darklox has a version of a song that was made that was about his feelings about sacrificing himself to save Dy in his alternate storyline. The song was a version of a song called Self-Inflicted Achromatic/Jishou Mushoku. Darklox's version was called Sacrificed for Another. Relationships *Deadlox - Twin brother *Enderlox - Older brother *Sky/Endersky - Best friend *Squi - ??? *ShinyHuskyMudkipz - Friend and former enemy *ASFMercury - Friend *SSaturdee - Friend Category:Male Characters Category:Characters